


Animal Impulses

by orphan_account



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Bondage, Explicit Language, Gore, Homophobic Language, Internalized Homophobia, Kidnapping, M/M, Multi, Non-Consensual Bondage, Pain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-06 04:00:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18843199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: If the poor Travis Phelps didn't already have a weird relationship with his own sexuality, he will now. The prudish christian boy wakes up to find himself in an unfamiliar setting trapped with a man with an even worse relationship with his sexuality.





	1. Purloined

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going through a phase right now where I want to write really graphic and gross things, just to see how far I can go before I gross myself out. Although there will be graphic depictions of sexual violence, just know that I don't get off to this kind of thing. I'm going to try to be descriptive, but not sexualize it. Most horror and gore fans understand this sort of thing, but I wanted to put a disclaimer anyways! Please enjoy!
> 
> Oh, and if this sort of stuff triggers you and you're reading this as a unhealthy coping mechanism: please don't read this. You deserve to be happy and trigger-free! Go take a walk or maybe watch some funny videos online.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Travis wakes up in a small, musky room on a thin mattress.

Something caused Travis Phelps to ricochet back and forth with his back pressed against a hard, slightly spongey surface. The poor boy couldn’t tell if he was standing up or laying down, but he could tell there was something sinister going on. He squinted at the blurry mess of a blob in front of him as his head bobbed up and down beyond his control. The more he tried to peace together what was happening the more his brain jumbled up any information he could grasp. No matter how hard he tried, Travis couldn’t focus on anything. All he could do is bounce with his body limp and his brain numb.

You couldn’t usually find Travis in such a vulnerable state. Despite being prudish and easily embarrassed, the kid held the impression that he was cold-hearted and tough. If there was a homophobic slur you haven’t heard of before, you could learn it just by spending the day with Travis. It was the 90s so it normally wouldn’t bother anyone as most people called most things they hated ‘gay’, but of course there’s a group of friends in every school who feel the need to stand out. One person in this group was Larry Johnson. That shitbag. Larry was one of those greasy head-banger kids who befriended queers and cross-dressers. How dare he? How dare he pride himself with his sin when Travis tried so hard to be pure and sinless? Him and Larry hissed and scrapped bi-weekly, so of course Larry was one of the first to notice when Travis stopped showing up to school.

 

The first thing Travis noticed when he woke up was the rumbling ache in the thighs and butt. The air around him smelled sour and musky like body odor, though the room was small - around 5x8 square feet so it didn't even occure to him that another person could be in the room with him. But there were several. Seeing three exposed rotting bodies resting against the cracked tiles on the wall made Travis jolt up, yelp, and use his legs to quickly push himself backed up against the opposite wall. The movement of scrambling off the paper-thin mattress made Travis really realize how badly his butt and thighs hurt. 

"Fuck, what happened to me? Where am I?" Travis shakily breathed out. The sound of thick, saliva-heavy breathing made Travis freeze with his eyes widened. After a full 20 seconds Travis inched his head in the direction of the sound. One of the corpses' chest lifted up... then down, following it was the slimey breath of a dying man. Travis winced at the sight of him. Along with the other bodies, the man was twisted and mangled. He green-tinted skin was sliced open in various places, including around his anus and genital region. The cuts oozed a thick, yellow pus. The longer Travis stared the worse the man's condition seemed to be. Chunks of hair seemed to be torn from his head and crotch, a couple of toes and fingers were missing, there was something in his- Travis covered his eyes. "What the fuck?" He whispered to himself, "What the _fuck_?" he repeated, only a little louder. How can someone be alive in such a condition? He must be in shock. 

 

Three and a half hours passed before Travis perked up to a small _click_ coming from the doorknob. A tall, overweight man sombered into the room. Travis took this as a chance to run, but was knocked onto his back by a single swift punch. Travis was practically begging at his feet, crying out to be let go. But the man's face was as expressionless as the dead bodies and he had not a drop of pity for the confused babbling boy.  

"Shut it," the man spoke. He was big and burly, and very muscular beneath all the fat that hung off his body. Because of this, it took very little effort for the man to take control over Travis. It was like rangling a newborn puppy. 

The man walked Travis like a dog in what seemed like an endless hallway. The floor bit Travis's feet with it's cold, metalic texture but still Travis didn't dare make a sound. He knew the man could easily strangle him with the rope around Travis' neck if he did anything to tick him off. They passed door after door as the man navigated through the maze-like building. You could hear cries and screams behind several of the doors, though many remained silent.  Eventually the two of them made it to a bigger room of which contained a bed and a dresser. The room was messy and smelled of sweat and dirt. Scattered through out the floor was needles, pins, chains, various tools and sex toys. 

"Go sit on the bed and wait for me, I'll be back," the man gruffed. 

Travis glared at the man for a couple seconds before nodding. A mixture of anger and fear swirled around in Travis' stomach, causing a lump in his throat. Travis carefully tip-toed across the hazardous floor and made his way to the bed. He stared at the scratches on the wall for what seemed like an eternity. He didn't want to allow himself to process or think about what was going on. 

 


	2. New Routine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Travis gets introduced to his new life.

_”GAAAAAAAAAHHH"_

Veins were about to burst due to the pressure of Travis' anger. He didn't dare pace on the serrated floor. He didn't dare touch the pillows and sheets covered in various bodily fluids. He didn't dare kick his sore, tired legs. So all Travis could do was scream into his palms. 

"Fuck!" His hands scraped upwards, letting go of his cheeks and grabbing onto his sticky, wet hair. Travis' hands were too shakey to tear out his hair. He tried anyways.

 

" _Was that rape?"_

 

When Travis had first entered the room, there was a grimey thought growing in the back of his head. 'That man is very big and very strong. The things he could do to you'. But when the man showed up, he didn't even go near Travis. Instead, he brought a small woman with him. She seemed to be in her later thirties. Very skinny, greyish skin, rotting teeth. She asked all sorts of questions while groping and kissing the poor boy. She was so frail, Travis was too scared to push her away incase she fell apart at the seams. 

"Have you had sex before?" 

"Do you believe in God?" 

"Do you masturbate?" 

"How old are you?"

...

"Oh, 18's a little old for me" 

And then she got on top of him. Travis shakily moved his hands to push her off a couple times, but he was too dizzy and shocked to really do anything.It was almost admirable how such a weak person could take over Travis in an instant, that is, if it wasn't horrifying for him. Her boney body smacked Travis' pelvis as she bounced on top of him. She made sure he ejaculated inside of her. Travis layed there silently, a statue with a pulse. 

The tiny woman then paid the man and the both of them left. 

 

When Travis was done laying in static of his situation, done tip-toeing around the mess to attempt and fail at opening the door, and done screaming into his hands, he decided to get on his knees by the edge of the bed. He bowed his head, folded his hands, and let out a shakey sigh. It was a wonder how come the boy didn't break down in tears. Although, it wasn't the first time Travis had to dissociate himself from what was happening in order to keep it together. 

"Lord," Travis began, "I, I uh I know - I know I'm full of sin. Sinful thoughts. I - I know this is all apart of your plan but," He breathed in sharply, but before he could continue he heard a voice. 

"Are you praying?" A gruff voice laughed. It wasn't a pleasant laugh either. It was in a mocking tone and had a slight snear to it. Travis flinched hard at the sound. It was that man again. Travis didn't even hear him open the door. 

"Yes. I am." Travis responded through clenched teeth. The man snickered at Travis' attempt to stare him down. Travis squinted at him, furrowing his brow. 

"I brought you some dinner," The man tossed a medium sized bag of dog food on the floor near Travis' feet. Small, hard nuggets in shades of brown and red. Travis's eyebrows raised and he stood up aggressively. 

"Who are you? Let me go, now!" The poor boy snapped. It was quite a stupid move, as the man towered over him quite a bit. 

"I guess you could call me... Master Freddrick- no, Master Davidson? Yeah let's go with that," The man had paused a bit to think through his new title, which left Travis in a confused glare. 

"What?!" The boy questioned loudly. Davidson responded with a low, rumbling laugh. Travis backed away and put his arms up for protection but it was no use, Davidson's callus-infested hands clasped onto Travis' face and pulled him down on the floor in one swift move. "Ahck!" Travis yelped as his body collided with the various sharp, dirty objects on the ground. However, before he could process anything his face was alreasy burried in the ripped bag of dog food. 

"Eat." Davidson demanded. Travis' arms flailed about, trying to squirm himself loose of Davidson's grip. "Eat." Davidson repeated. He pushed harder on the boys' head. After a couple seconds of stillness, a slow crunching sound could be heard. "That's right." Davidson encouraged as he pet Travis' back. Travis shivered. It felt gross. 

As Travis ate the dog kibble, he thought of what his father might be doing. He imagined his father calling the police or scrambling out into the woods to search for his son himself. He also imagined the beating he'd get if he ever planned on leaving the house again once he gets back home. If he ever gets back home. 

He also thought of Larry. That smug ass. 'Probably happy I'm gone' Travis thought bitterly to himself, 'Probably doesn't want to see my face ever again'. 

One time during lunch, Larry continously whistled until Travis made eye contact with him. Then he had the nerve to form his hands around an imaginary cylinder and make a "sucking" motion for a couple of seconds. Travis quickly stood up and moved to a different table. Larry proudly wore the fag title with pride and it made Travis' blood boil. That freak only did it to mess with Travis for a mere moment, but Travis thought about it for days. Even worse, there wasn't much he could do to release his anger either. 

"Wow, you were hungry," Davidson interrupted Travis' thoughts. Travis didn't respond. He did let out a huge sigh when Davidson's hand stopped putting so much pressure on his head. His relief quickly died when Davidson used a new force on him. It was quick. So quick that Travis vomited up half the dog food he consumed. It was his first time having anything so large being shoved down his throat. The taste of an unwashed penis stung Travis' tastebuds. The feeling of sticky semen across his face finally broke down the boy's anger into dread and fear. 

"I'll be back sometime or whenever. Men and women might come in and use you." 

"Ok." Travis coughed violently. 


End file.
